


Cursed Child: Rewritten

by hoarderhangover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (Obviously), Albus is just awkward, Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Epic Bromance, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hugging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Friendship, Scorbus, Slash, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, again obviously, obviously, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarderhangover/pseuds/hoarderhangover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't sure," Scorpius mumbled into his hair. "Whether we should. In this new version of us — I had in my head."</p><p>Albus' ears were very, very red.</p><p>What was the 'new version' of them that Scorpius had in his head? Could he know that he, Albus, had a very specific version of them in his head? No. He was Albus' best mate. But if he didn't ask Scorpius out, someone else would — or worse, Scorpius would ask someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basically all the Scorbus scenes in The Cursed Child rewritten A) in book form and B) to provide the Scorbus context that was obviously supposed to be there.</p><p>(I will do scenes at request!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Child: Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (if I did, I wouldn't need to write this fanfiction now would I?)
> 
> I did attempt to write like Jo, which was hard because it's not my usual style. Hope it's not too awful :)

Scorpius and Albus ran into the empty classroom, evidently quite worked up about something. Albus slammed the door after himself, perhaps with a little more force than was strictly necessary. 

 

Scorpius leaned on a desk, face flushed and grinning broadly. "I can't quite believe I did that."

 

"I can't quite believe you did that either," said Albus.

 

"Rose Granger-Weasley," said Scorpius, standing up and glancing over his shoulder at Albus, ridiculously happy. "I asked out _Rose Granger-Weasley_."

 

"And she said no," Albus reminded him. Thank Merlin, she had said no. There had been a moment where he had been frozen in terror, thinking she might actually say _yes_.

 

"But I asked her," Scorpius said, still with that goofy grin on his face. "I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage."

 

Albus' stomach did a sort of odd somersault. "You _are_ aware that you're an utter fantasist." 

 

"And I'd agree with you — only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball . . . "

 

Albus wasn't even sure where the anger was coming from. He _was_ sure, however, that the amount of heat crawling up his neck was unhealthy and entirely visible. "In an alternate reality where you were significantly — really significantly more popular — a different _girl_ asked you out — and that means — "

 

"And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly — or allowing her to pursue me — she’s a notorious beauty, after all — but a Rose is a Rose." Scorpius had caught his breath by now and had turned to face Albus again. Albus had the sudden, inexplicable urge to tell him to go stuff it. 

 

"You know logic would dictate that you’re a freak? Rose _hates_ you." Albus knew he was being childish, but he had no desire to stop. Rose _did_ hate Scorpius — there was no denying that. Albus was entirely too happy to relish in the knowledge. 

 

"Correction, she _used_ to hate me, but did you see the look in her eyes when I asked? That wasn’t hate, that was pity." Scorpius leaned back on his wrists, grinning, and Albus thought sullenly that he had never seen Scorpius so happy. 

 

Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes with some difficulty. "And pity’s good?"

 

It _wasn't_ good — and that in itself was good.

 

"Pity is a start, my friend — "

 

Albus desperately wanted to say, "Oh, _friends_ , are we now? Because this friend comes with benefits," but thought better of it. 

 

" — a foundation on which to build a palace — a palace of love," Scorpius finished enthusiastically. Albus rolled his eyes.

 

"I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend," he lied. It wasn't true, of course, but Albus wasn't quite ready to admit the hours he'd spent watching the girls who happened to come near Scorpius. 

 

"Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor — she’s old enough for you, right?" Scorpius joked, that old Malfoy gleam in his eyes. He wasn't saying it to be cruel, per say, but Albus felt that he could have used some more tact.

 

"I don’t have a thing about older women!" That much was true, Albus thought grimly. He _didn't_ have a thing about older women  — or women at all, to be fair. 

 

"And you’ve got time — a lot of time — to seduce her. Because Rose is going to take years to persuade," Scorpius reassured him. 

 

Albus' stomach quivered.  _You're a bit too happy about that_ , Albus told himself, shaking his head. "I admire your confidence," he said truthfully. He didn't have the courage to ask out the person that _he_ liked, after all.

 

Footsteps clicked on the stairs and Albus turned, mostly to avoid Scorpius' eyes, cracking open the door. Rose gazed back at him from underneath her bushy hair and Albus nearly flinched. _Bloody fantastic,_ he thought to himself. 

 

Scorpius leapt off the desk and opened the door further. Rose looked at the both of them, eyebrows raised like she understood more than Albus wanted her to.

 

"Hi."

 

Neither of them knew quite how to reply. After quirking her lips at Albus, she looked at Scorpius. "This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird," she informed him, and Albus wasn't sure which one of them she was talking to.

 

"Received and entirely understood," said Scorpius, with a slight air of nervousness that Albus barely recognized.

 

"Okay. 'Scorpion King.'" After another mysterious glance at Albus, Rose walked off with a smile on her face.

 

Albus swallowed. That had gone a bit _too_ well. He looked at Scorpius, and Scorpius looked back, and slowly Albus closed the door again. He forced a smile and punched Scorpius on the arm, feigning a normal voice as he said, "Maybe you’re right — pity is a start." 

 

He had the distinct feeling that Scorpius wasn't the only one who Rose pitied, however.

 

"Are you heading to Quidditch?" Scorpius asked, forgetting his obsession with Rose for a moment. "Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff — it’s a big one — "

 

"I thought we hated Quidditch?" Albus wondered how much longer he would be able to say _we_  instead of _I._

 

"People can change," Scorpius said airily, and Albus' heart sank. "Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on."

 

"I can’t," said Albus, and for the first time he wished he could. "My dad’s arranged to come up — " 

 

"He’s taking time away from the Ministry?" Scorpius asked incredulously, lingering on the door handle, a bit too close to Albus. He swallowed thickly. 

 

"He wants to go on a walk — something to show me — share with me — something." Albus felt incredibly silly. He had been mates with Scorpius for years — he should be able to _talk_ in front of him, for Merlin's sake.

 

"A walk?" Something changed in Scorpius' voice.

 

"I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go," Albus said, trying to sound as if it didn't matter, but then Scorpius _moved_. 

 

He reached in and hugged Albus, tightly, arms under Albus' and Albus thought maybe he was dreaming again. "Um. What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug." He rather thought his ears might burn off. 

 

"I wasn't sure," Scorpius mumbled into his hair. "Whether we should. In this new version of us — I had in my head."

 

Albus' ears were very, very red.

 

 _He's your best mate. But_ — what was the 'new version' of them that Scorpius had in his head? Could he know that he, Albus, had a very specific version of them in _his_ head?  _No. He's your best mate._ But if he didn't ask Scorpius out, someone else would — or worse, _Scorpius_ would ask someone else. 

 

Albus cleared his throat, and somehow — like a true Weasley — he managed to say the most cynical, bitter thing in the world: "Better ask Rose if it’s the right thing to do."

 

"Ha!" Scorpius said, tightening his grip again for a second. Then he cleared his throat too. "Yeah. Right." And he dislocated himself, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning awkwardly at Albus. 

 

"I'll see you at dinner," said Albus, and when he left the room, he was grinning broadly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request Acts/Scenes if you want me to rewrite them! (It doesn't have to be a Scorbus scene, although those are preferred.) If I finish all the Acts, I'll put it in chronological order for everyone to enjoy :)
> 
> tumblr: the-scorbus-hub


End file.
